Something worse than chibi's? Oh yes
by Draco the Lizard
Summary: Well, stuff went wrong during Goku's and Vegeta's training, and they'll have to suffer the consequences. Trunks suffers as well, as do an anonymous partygo'er and three members of a boyband. [Oneshot, expect no sequel]
1. It was an accident, really!

Something worse than chibis? Oh yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it. Happy?  
  
Do you know all those stories where the characters get turned into chibis and all hell breaks lose? I thought of something   
that's even worse than chibi's. Strangely, I got the idea for this story in a disco. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was   
me being weird, but it's where I get most of my idea's. By the way, it's chibi Trunks, and he's 16. Bra isn't in the story,   
she's staying at a friend, or something.   
  
Rating: PG/PG-13, for safety. I don't really know how this rating thing goes, but there's some swearing and mild violence.   
And drinking.   
  
  
Bulma looked at the wires on her desk. She was working on a new experiment, and it was almost ready. She hoped Vegeta   
wouldn't storm in because he broke the gravity machine, again. But even if that happened, Goku would be able to calm him   
down. "Right. I've attached the blue wire to the reddish one. Now I only have to attach the green one, and I can test it."   
After doing this, she pushed a button, and expected a ray to come out of the machine, but nothing happened. "I wonder what   
went wrong?"  
  
"Now Kakarot, see if you can dodge this one!" Vegeta shot a blast at one of the training bots, but it didn't reflect like it   
always did. It absorbed the blast. Goku scratched his head. "They're not supposed to do that, are they?" He wondered. Vegeta   
was as surprised as Goku, but didn't show it. "Thing's probably broken." Goku flew closer to the bots. "It doesn't look   
broken. Maybe it's absorbed it, and spits it out when we don't expect it. It would make it more realistic. After all, you   
have been complaining it was too easy." He turned to Vegeta, who was considering this. A beam shot out of the bot, and hit   
Goku, who fell on the floor, unconscious. Vegeta smirked. "Pityful. And he's supposed to be the best fighter-" His little   
unheard speech was cut off by another beam from the bot, and it hit Vegeta, who fell unconscious.  
  
Bulma had checked her wires for the third time, but couldn't find what was wrong with it. Eventually, she had given up, and   
had started dinner. "Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, dinner's ready!" Trunks came, but Goku and Vegeta didn't, which was surprising   
since Goku was usually the first. "Mum, where's dad and Goku?" Trunks wondered. "I don't know, maybe something went wrong.   
But it's probably your father not willing to stop training yet." She answered.  
"I'll check on them." Trunks offered, and went to the gravity room. When he saw his dad and Goku unconscious, he dragged   
them out and called his mother. Bulma didn't really know what to do, but she thought it would be better if they would just   
rest, and she and Trunks ate dinner alone.  
  
The next morning Vegeta woke up with a headache, and vaguely remembered what happened.   
He noticed the room seemed bigger, and when he got out of bed to answer nature's call, he noticed how the door was bigger.   
When he saw his reflection in the bathroommirror, he was sure something was wrong. He was 4 inches shorter than yesterday,   
and he saw something he didn't like. Something he hadn't seen in years. One of his biggest nightmares. It was big, it was   
red, it was "A pimple? I'm not a teenager, I shouldn't get these. WOMAAAAN! What have you done to me!" He screamed. Bulma   
was just as surprised as Vegeta, and checked on the still sleeping Goku. He was shorter as well, but he didn't have a   
pimple. "Vegeta, what happened in the gravity room anyway?" She asked, while examining Goku. "Well, I shot a blast at one   
of those training bots, but that thing absorbed it. Kakarot said that was weird, and I thought something was wrong with   
them. The bot blasted a beam at Kakarot, and he fell unconscious, pathetic weakling. The bot also shot me, and I probably   
passed out as well." He replied. "Making you an pathetic weakling as well," mumbled Bulma. "What?"   
"Nothing, nothing. Come, I want to take some blood tests." She said, walking to the lab. "What about Kakarot?"   
"You know he freaks out when you even say 'needle'." Vegeta grinned. "That's true."  
  
After Bulma had taken the blood tests and was busy examining them, Vegeta went to the kitchen, eating breakfast. Goku woke   
up as well, and joined him. He was even happier than normal. "Where's Bulma, doesn't she want to eat?" Goku said, his mouth   
ful. Vegeta waved vaguely at the lab. "She's in the lab, doing something sciencey. Examining my blood." He replied. "Blood?   
Why? 'Cause we fell unconcsious in the gravity room?"   
"Probably. She's too worried some times. Pass the salt." Vegeta demanded.   
After a short while, Bulma returned, looking worried. "I some bad news for you two. Or maybe it's good, depends how you take   
it. The beam that shot out of the bot is probably my fault, I must've mixed up two wires, but that's not the worst." She   
swallowed. "The beam turned both of you into teenagers. That's why you're shorter, and why Vegeta has a pimple."  
She waited for their reaction. Goku took it rather calm and accepted it. Maybe he just hadn't heard it, because he was   
eating. Vegeta exploded, as usual. "You're saying that because of you, I've turned into a brat? You'd better fix it soon."   
He threatened. "Calm down Vegeta, there's millions of people who would pay money to be in your shoes." Bulma said. It didn't   
calm him down. "Well, shoot them and have them pay, but I am not your lab monkey! Use someone else for your tests!"   
"Come on Vegeta, it can be fun! Like Bulma said, millions of people would LOVE to trade with us. Didn't you ever want to   
relive your childhood?" Goku said. Vegeta didn't look very enthusiastic. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to relive the   
explosion of my beloved planet and most of my race, followed by having to work together with Nappa and Radditz. And as for   
my childhood, being raised a prince is not as much fun as people think. The only good thing about is the fact that you're   
the second most powerful person on the planet, and servants go out of their way to obey your command." He paused, and   
considered something. "On second thought, that was fun, having people run around to obey my every wim..." He was gone in   
the land of memories, and Goku and Bulma decided it might be better to leave him there for a while.   
  
After he snapped out of it, Goku was still eating. "Bufglg is gumtdin." Goku said. "What?"  
"Bufglg is gumtdin."   
"What the hell are you saying? Speak clearly to your prince!"   
"BUFGLG IS GUMTDIN!" Goku shouted. Most of the food that had been in his mouth, was now all over the place, including   
Vegeta. After he wiped off most off the food, he repeated his previous demand. "Like I said Vegeta, Bulma is in the lab,   
finding a way to cure us. Want some more pancakes?" Goku said, covering the mentioned pancakes with syrup and sugar. Vegeta   
went do the lab, and ignored Goku saying that Bulma didn't want to be bothered.   
  
For a while, Vegeta kept bothering Bulma, demanding she'd hurry up. Every time she shoved him out and told him she'd tell   
them if she was done. After 10 times she was sick of it, so she had to think of something to destract them. 'But what? They   
only care about food, training and getting stronger. If only Vegeta could get destracted, Goku just needs an unlimited   
supply of food to keep him out.' Then an idea came to her, she might as well make them watch TV. After all, most teenagers   
seem to that most of time, so why not them as well? She made them sit on the couch and shoved a educational video in the   
VCR. "There now, you two sit here and watch TV, while I work on the solution. You know where to find the food, don't you?"   
She said, leaving the room. Vegeta 'hmpf'ed and Goku said something no-one understood, since he was still eating. The video   
they were forced to watch was titled: 'The exciting live of the almost extinct red hammerhead shark.' It hadn't been very   
exciting so far. Just some doctors explaining why the shark had to be saved from extinction. When Vegeta found the remote   
control, he fastforwareded it. 'A fish. This must be the stupid animal. I hope he eats some humans before those old men   
start talking nonsense again.' He thought, while a narrator was telling all ins and outs about the life of the almost   
extinct red hammerhead shark. Goku had finished his meal, and watched it as well. After five minutes of the non-exciting   
life, he fell asleep and started snoring. For once, Vegeta agreed with him. It was mind-numbingly boring. Maybe there were   
some better videos. He pressed several buttons on the VCR before it came out. He shoved another one in and pushed the 'play'   
button on the remote. A title came on the screen 'Bulma's sixth birthday party'. He smirked. This should be fun. Maybe there   
was something in there he could use in their arguments.   
  
The movie started with Dr. Briefs, explaining his wife on how to work the camera. It resulted in some very interesting shots   
of the floor, grass and the occasional feet. Some dialogue could be heard as well. "No honey, you should push that button,   
no the green one" "I think I got it now dear," "I can edit this out later." After a while, either Mrs. Briefs had gotten the   
hang of it, or Dr. Briefs was now operating it. It was the last option, because Mrs. Briefs leapt into view. "Honey, do you   
think it's to wake up little Bulma? I've made her favourite breakfast! Peanutbutter with jelly sandwiches!" the camera shook   
up and down, indicating that Dr. Briefs was nodding. He went up stairs, followed by Mrs. Briefs with the breakfast. The   
camera was now pointed at a door. A sign that said "Bulma" hang on it, and after Dr. Briefs knocked on the door, he entered   
and he and his wife started singing 'Happy Birthday'. Bulma started jumping up and down on her bed in excitement. She was   
wearing a pair of pink/purple pyama's, and by the side of her bed were a pair of bunny slippers. Her room was covered with   
pink wallpaper with pictures of her and her family and posters of cartoon characters, kittens and other furry animals.   
Vegeta chuckled at the sight of the little Bulma, and her room filled with girly things. The screen went white for a while,   
and the camera was much closer to the ground. When the person behind started talking, Vegeta realized it was Bulma who was   
operating it. 'This could get interesting.' He thought. "It's my birthday and I'm six years old now, and I've gotten a   
dolly, and a cute stuffed animal," The presents were showed in extreme close-up. "And now my friends are gonna come over and   
then we'll play put the tail on the donkey and then we'll have a barbecue and we'll play hide-and-seek and then we'll have   
lots and lots and lots of fun!" A girlish giggle came from behind the camera as the 6-year old stepped outside. The garden   
was decorated with balloons and other colorful things. Mrs. Briefs was setting the table and Dr. Briefs was fixing the   
barbecue. "And here's my mummy and she gave me the dolly. Mummy, say something?" Bulma asked in a irrestiable sweet voice.   
  
Bulma was in the kitchen, fixing a snack when she heard a familiar voice came out the livingroom, followed by burts of   
familiar laughter. She looked in the livingroom, wondering what was so funny. She gasped when she saw Vegeta, laughing and   
watching a home movie of her sixth birthday party. She grabbed the remote control and grabbed the video out of the VCR and   
stormed out of the room. She stormed back in and grabbed the other home movies as well. Vegeta was still chuckling, but had   
recovered a little. When he saw her furious expression, he burst out again. She decided to hide the home movies in her lab,   
and when she returned, Vegeta stopped chuckling. "Gee, you were a really talented actress. I wonder why you didn't consider   
a career in the acting business?" He asked in a sarcastic way. "I've had it. First you bother me about finding a solution,   
and next you're watching a different video than the one I put in!" She yelled.   
"The other one was dead boring! Look at Kakarot." He pointed at the still sleeping Goku. "He fell asleep because of that   
stupid shark."   
"Fine, if a shark isn't exciting enough, you can watch a video about the rare purple spickled house-slug!" She shoved the   
video in, and a hideous slug came on. "And you WILL watch this one, or you'll stay a teenager forever!" With that threat   
she left the room. Vegeta wasn't impressed. He was quite liking this body, despite the pimple-thing. It had the constant   
need to annoy other people, no matter what. He shoved in another video, regretting the fact that Bulma took all the home   
videos with her. "Maybe she forgot one, you never know." He said, hopeful. By that time Goku had woken up. He took a   
interest in the videos, and tried to put in two at the same time, failing miserably. The two Saiyans started a small fight   
about who got to put in a video. The fight ended with several destroyed videos, a smashed VCR and two Saiyans who were tied   
up by the stringy stuff in the video. They weren't able to move and had to stay where they were until Bulma had gotten out   
the lab.   
  
After a few hours, she did. The silence in the house was eerie. 'Maybe they killed each other?' She thought, worried. When   
she entered the living room and saw the two men tied up, she had to laugh. "This is NOT funny! I demand you free us NOW!"   
Vegeta roared. "Oh, what's the big bad Saiyan prince gonna do? Shout at me? I'm sooo scared." Bulma taunted, smiling. "Just   
wait till I get lose! I swear I'll kill you!" He threatened, trying to get out of the strings. "I don't think Trunks would   
let that happen. And Bra would be terribly dissapointed."Bulma remarked, and Vegeta muttered some other threats, none of   
them involving killing.   
"You two stay here and be nice, I'll make dinner." With that, she left the living room, to be greeted by her son, who just   
came home from school. He walked in the living room, and laughed even harder than Bulma did, at the sight of both his father   
and Goku tied up. He wanted to get his camera and take pictures for future blackmailing, but decided that he wouldn't live   
long enough to show them if his dad found out. He sighed, and used a pair of scissors to get them out. "How'd you two get   
stuck in there dad? It's practically impossible." He asked. Vegeta shoved him aside and went straight for the bedroom. Goku   
was just smiling and nodding and talking nonsense. Trunks walked back to the kitchen, keeping an eye on Goku. "Mum, what   
happened to him? He sounds like an idiot."   
"That's just from the shot. You remember them getting shot last night right? Well, the beam turned him and your father into   
teens. I've been working on an antidote, but I haven't been able to work for ten minutes without them bothering me." She   
turned around, to face him. "So I have a favor to ask. I think I know how to turn them back. I only need one night without   
them bothering me to finish it, so can you keep them busy?"   
"But mum, I'm going out! I can't take my dad and Goku, I'd be the laughing stock of my friends!" He replied. Bulma gave him   
a death glare. "You will take them, or else I swear, you won't be going out until your 30! And besides, you don't have to   
stay with them all night, just get them in and make sure they don't get out, I don't care how. Now, get them here, dinner's   
ready." She turned her back top Trunks, signalling the conversation was over.   
  
After dinner, while Goku and Vegeta were doing the dishes, Trunks tried to change his mother's mind. "But mom, what about   
their clothes! They won't get in wearing their fighting uniforms!"   
"Hmm, good point. Guess they'll just have to borrow something from you then." Bulma smiled. "You don't think you'd get out   
that easily?" A thought occurred to Trunks. "Well, Goku might fit, but dad's too short."   
"You have a very good pair of scissors young man, so you can change the clothes if they don't fit."   
"But mom..."  
"Trunks, stop whining. They ARE coming with you, no matter what!"   
"Fine, but mum, you can bring them the good news. I am not going to risk my dad killing me for making him wear my clothes."   
He left the kitchen, leaving Bulma to figure how to bring the news.   



	2. You want us to go where?

Part two of the rather weird adventure. Enjoy.   
  
  
"Since you two obviously need constant supervising and can't even watch TV without getting in trouble, I've decided you   
would have to leave tonight, so I can work on the anti-dote." Bulma had made the two new teens come down, saying she might   
have some bad news. "Is that it? You want us out of the house? What's so bad about that? Me and Kakarot can go spar   
somewhere." Vegeta said. "I said you two needed supervision and that's why Trunks is taking you out. Since he reminded me   
that you couldn't get in wearing your uniforms, you'll have to borrow his clothes."   
"WHAT?! There is no way I'm going to wear his clothes! I've seen them and I'd rather be dead than seen wearing those   
things." Vegeta yelled. Bulma's eyes narrowed. "That can be arranged, although death by repeated hits of the garbage can   
are just as embarrassing." She threatened. "Fine. I'll go, I'll wear the bloody clothes. But I will NOT have a good time!"   
He said, leaving the livingroom. Goku followed.   
  
The clothing mission did not go without trouble. Both Goku and Vegeta wanted clothes that looked like their uniforms. In   
Vegeta's case this wasn't hard, he was completely dressed in blue. He reminded Trunks of a Smurf. A very cranky Smurf. He   
didn't say this, because although Vegeta hadn't heard of the Smurfs, he recognized an insult when there was one, especially   
when it was directed at him. Goku was bit harder, an orange shirt wasn't a problem, but orange pants were. Goku's fighting   
uniform had always been a mystery to Trunks. He liked the color orange as much as the next person, but not for wearing it   
every day. He had many theories about this subject, the least possible being that Goku was a secret supporter of the Dutch   
soccer team, whose supporters for mysterious reasons were always dressed in orange. Back to the subject at hand, they made   
do with red pants. Goku accepted it and went to the bathroom to change. When he came back, Vegeta stifled a laugh. "Geesh,   
you look like a Bhagwan follower!" Trunks said, taking in the combination of orange and red. "A follower of what?" Goku   
asked. "Er, never mind, something historical and religious." Trunks replied.   
  
"Finally! I thought you locked yourself in or something." Bulma said, when they reached downstairs. "Now, don't get into   
trouble, stay out of fights, I don't want to read about your adventures in the paper or see them on the news, okay?" She   
told the three men. They nodded in silence. She took Trunks aside. "I mean it. If you, or they or both get into trouble,   
you'll be grounded till your 40." She threatened. Trunks nodded. They stepped outside, and Bulma sighed relieved. "At last,   
peace and silence." She wouldn't have been so threatening on Trunks if it weren't for her husband's and Goku's talent to   
get into fights. She heard stories about those parties, and there would be a fight, there would be an article in the   
newspaper. Things could get really embarrassing if it was known that the husband of Bulma Briefs, boss of Capsule Corp. had   
been in an ordinary fight. "Well, I've put off calling ChiChi as long as I could, but I have to tell her. Now's just as   
good a time as any." She said to herself, and dialed the number. "Hello, ChiChi speaking! Oh hello Bulma. You did WHAT?!   
Are you insane! Accident? Well, that IS possible. You sent them WHERE? Yes, I understand you needed peace, but you could've   
send them here. What do you, best solution? You DO know Goku and Vegeta, don't you? You DO know these parties, with fights   
and such. If my Goku gets hurt I'll... What do you mean, it's not Goku who'll get hurt? Yes, I know that, but what if they   
start fighting? They'll bring the house down! You made Trunks do what? I don't think that's a big help. This better be   
working, or else you won't have heard the last of me!" With that, ChiChi had hung up. Bulma sighed. "Well, at least she   
didn't threaten to kill me, I suppose that is a good thing." She went to her lab to work on the cure, but kept the radio   
on, in case the news was...interesting.  
  
"So, this is your big party?" Vegeta took in the atmosphere. His mind, still an adult, hated the idea of having to go to   
out, but the teen-hormones told him the exact opposite. "Yes, dad. Now, you know what mum said, if you or Goku cause any   
trouble, I'll be grounded 'till I'm 40. Goku, did you hear me?" Trunks asked. Goku was a little distracted by the   
surroundings. "Huh? Yeah, yeah, no trouble. Can we get in? I'm dying to see what it looks like inside." He replied. The   
threesome paid to get in and wandered through the big building the party was held. "'Kay, dad, Goku, you have fun on your   
own, I'm going to my friends. Don't get into trouble, or fights, especially with each other. I will be able to sense your   
power level, so you'd better be nice, or I won't." He warned them. He turned and went to look for his friends. "Did you   
hear that Kakarot? My own son, my own flesh and blood, threatening me! I'm so proud of him, I'll make a true Saiyan out of   
him someday. But remind me to teach the boy some decent threats. Honestly, 'You'd better be nice, or I won't.'" Vegeta   
said, skaking his head in disbelief. "Er, whatever Vegeta. Let's go and see the rest of this place." Goku suggested.   
  
They ended up in the main room, at the bar, ordering drinks. "What do you mean pay? The prince of Saiyans does NOT pay for   
something that looks like urine!" Vegeta had grabbed the bartender over the bar and was threatening him. "Vegeta, calm down,   
it doesn't look like urine at all, and it definitely doesn't taste like it. Put him down, I'll pay." Goku said, sipping the   
drink. Vegeta grumbled, and put him down. Coins exchanged hands and the bartender was busy serving someone else a drink,   
far away from the 'damn teenage psycho'. The two drank in silence, pondering the recent events. Goku was still a little   
surprised, and wondered if ChiChi would be mad, and if so, how much, and if it involved the dreaded frying pan. Vegeta had   
other thoughts on his mind. Ways of getting rid of Kakarot, if the drink was actually drinkable, why he was dragged to this   
place and mostly, why he hung around with Kakarot.   
And why the music was both annoying, and appealing, almost...dance-able. "Hey Vegeta, I'll have to go find the bathroom, be   
back in a minute, 'kay?" Goku disturbed his thoughts. "Hmm? Yeah sure, whatever Kakarot." Goku went off, in his quest for   
the bathroom, and Vegeta stayed at the bar, in thought. An older man, about mid-twenties took Goku's seat and nudged him.   
"Hello mate, if ye dun't mind me sayin', ye look a li'l depressed, know what I mean?" He nudged him again. "I don't look   
depressed." Vegeta replied. "O'course not. Tha's what they all say." The man winked at him. "We-ell, at least 'til they   
tried sum o' these happy pills, know wha I mean?" He took a very unsuspious looking box out of his jacket. "Happy pills?"   
Vegeta echoed. "Yeah, happy pills. Bound to make the most depressed of men go hop skippity skip." He opened the box, and   
showed some little pink pills. "Hmm." Vegeta didn't trust the pills, or the man. "What do they do to someone who's already   
insanely happy?" He asked, thinking of Kakarot. "We-ell, if yer already insanely happy, ye dun't need my pills, matey! But   
to answer yer question, they'll probably make him more insanely happy. So happy he might annoy people, or make a fool out   
of himself." The man said. "Hmm. Any...side-effects?" Vegeta asked. "Side-effects? These are quality mister, not the grub yer   
find on the streets! The only side-effect might be a possible slight nausea in the morning, but thassit!" At the absense of   
any horrible side-effects Vegeta started losing his interest. The man saw this. "But I see yer new here, so why not have a   
free sample hey? Have a li'l try? I'll guarantee ye, i's so good, ye'll come back fer more! Here, take this, wait a li'l   
and feel the energy going through ya!" He shoved a little pill to Vegeta, who took it. "I'll be around if ye need some   
more!" With that, the strange man took off. "Happy pills hmm? Makes happy people make a fool out of themselves hmm?" He   
put the pill in Goku's drink. "This should be fun."   
  
After a short while, Goku returned. "I finally found the bathroom, but I got lost on the way back here! Could you believe   
it?" He said, taking his seat. "No, not really, why don't you have a drink, Kakarot? You hardly touched yours." Vegeta   
said, wanting to see the effect of the pills. "Nah, not thirsty. How have things been here?" He asked. "Rather quiet, well,   
you know what I mean." Vegeta replied. A guy bumped into them. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Vegeta pushed him away.   
"Don't shove me, shorty." The guy replied. "Oh really? So what'cha gonna do about it?"  
"Well, it might involve serious pushing."  
"Oh really? How threatening."  
"And painful kicking."  
"I bet a girl could kick harder than you."  
"Oh yeah? Well, a hedgehog's got a better hair-cut than you do, mister!"  
Goku interfered. "There's no need to bring hedgehog's into this, they're very nice little creatures. Here, have this drink."   
He pushed his glass to the young man, who took and drank it quickly. He waved a warning finger to Vegeta. "You were lucky   
your friend interfered, or else!"   
"Well, he's not my friend. And I wasn't lucky. Now, sod off!" The guy took the advise, and walked away. 'Damn! Now that   
annoying brat took the drink! Still, the effect might be funny on him.' Vegeta though. "Kakarot, you shouldn't have   
interfered, I easily could've-" He stopped when he saw Goku, laying on his arms on the bar. "What's the matter? Got a   
little tired?" He asked. "No! It's just, you said I wasn't your friend!" Goku replied, sounding emotional. "Well, of course   
I don't consider you a friend. You're my sworn enemy, my arch-nemesis, my rival, ever since I first set foot on Earth!"   
Vegeta replied. This made Goku's eyes well up with tears. "You-you don't consider me a friend? I sa-saved you life! I   
thou-thought you liked me?" Goku sobbed. "Of course I don't! I'm a prince, for crying out loud!" Now, normally Vegeta   
wouldn't have reacted this harshly, and Goku wouldn't have reacted like a big wuss, but with the hormones, they couldn't   
help it. Goku continued to sob on the bar, and Vegeta continued with his not-caring. "Hey, what's wrong with you then?"   
Vegeta looked up, and saw a teenage girl sitting next to Goku, patting him on his back. "I-I saved his life, but he won't   
even consider me his friend!" He sobbed. The girl looked at Vegeta, who would've been a pile of dust, if looks could kill.   
"What?" He replied. "Unfeeling scum! How can you not befriend someone who has saved your life, and looks so kind and   
friendly. You know, I don't mind being your friend." The last bit was directed to Goku. "Y-you would?" He looked cheerful,   
and a grin started to to form across his face. "Of course! I'll be your friend. Wanna dance?" She asked. "Sure!" Goku   
replied, and the duo went to the dance-floor, in the centre of the room. Vegeta looked at them as they walked off, and   
couldn't believe it.   
  
Trunks, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere, took the vacant seat. "Amazing, isn't? I've been trying to get her to dance   
with me for weeks, and he does it within seconds." Trunks said, a bit sad. "You have? Do you always waste time on a girl   
like that?" Vegeta asked. "Waste? You don't waste time on girls dad, well, not with a girl like her. I wonder what she   
sees in him." He wondered. "Probably someone gullible and with fewer brain cells than she has?" Vegeta suggested. "That's   
not very nice dad."  
"I never said I was a nice person, and teens don't have to be nice. I bet it's in the contract."   
"Maybe it's animal magnetism, you know, some guys have it, some guys don't." Trunks said, still sad. "Animal magnetism?   
Hmpf, the magnetism of a donkey." Vegeta replied, still cranky. "But he's sure a very popular donkey, look at the girls!"   
Trunks said, pointing at the happy dancing Goku, with a couple of girls around him. "I could do that too." Vegeta said,   
feeling rivalry well up. "Er, you'd better not dad. 'S no room anyway." Trunks really didn't want to see his own father   
dance, watching Goku dance was already weird enough. "By the way, what are you doing down here? Thought you were spending   
the night with your friends." Vegeta said, reminded of what Trunks had said earlier. "Yeah well, they wanted to the foam   
party, and I didn't, I don't really like them, you get all wet and soggy and I don't really want these clothes to get all   
wet. Mum wouldn't like it." Trunks explained. "Foam party? What's that?"   
"Well, it's just like in here, except there's some people covering the place with foam, with cannons, you get covered with   
it, and all wet. I went once, but I slipped various times and got really dirty." Trunks explained further. "If you're so   
worried about your precious out-fit, take them off." Vegeta suggested. Trunks eyed his father, trying to see if he was   
serious. "Come on dad, that's the most stupid thing I could do. I'd probably get suffocated or something. And er, I'm not   
wearing my coolest pair of underwear." He blushed a little. "What? You're not seriously wearing the one with the ducks on   
them are you?" Vegeta was a bit shocked. "There's nothing wrong with ducks! They're very nice birds, and they take a very   
important place in the Earth's environment!" Trunks answered, a little insulted. "Well, so do worms but you don't see   
people wearing underwear with worms on them. Honestly." Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "And beside the underwear   
problem, why'd you get suffocated? Someone want to steal your little yellow ducky underwear?" Vegeta taunted. "It's got   
nothing to do with my little yellow ducks!" Trunks said, maybe a little too loud. He got various strange looks. "Like I   
said, nothing with the ducks, it's just the people would jump me, 'cause I'd be like, half-naked, and some people like to   
jump on people who are half-naked." Trunks explained. "You mean a bunch a girls would jump you?" Trunks nodded. Vegeta   
looked at Goku, and back to Trunks. "I've got a plan, and it involves Kakarot, and a certain room hopefully filled with   
foam and girls." He grinned.   
"What? You mean, shove Goku, with his animal magnetism in the foam-party? He'll get jumped the second he enters!" Trunks   
said. "Yeah, well, that IS the basic plan." Vegeta said, still grinning. "And what's it to you? He's dancing with the girl   
you want to dance with, isn't he?" Vegeta asked, knowing this a sore spot. "Well yeah,"   
"And getting a little bit of revenge wouldn't be so bad, now would it?"  
"I suppose not."  
"Then let's get him.   
  
"Are you sure this is where they keep the snacks?" Goku asked for the millionth time. "Yes!" Vegeta replied, a little   
irritated. It wasn't hard to get Goku to come with them. It was hard to get to stop the girls from coming with him. Trunks   
had succesfully stopped them, Vegeta didn't know how. "Hi dad, hi Goku. So, shall we go into the snack storage room then?"   
He opened the door, and Vegeta shoved Goku in. He closed the door, and listened. He couldn't hear much, and was shoved on   
the floor when Goku bursted out, covered in foam. "What the! Kakarot, why aren't you staying in there?" Vegeta asked,   
getting up. Goku was trembling. Trunks saw some parts of the shirt were ripped off. He was panting. "That, was the scariest   
room I've ever been in!" He exclaimed. "Whoops, guess it wasn't the storage room after all, he he he." Trunks laughed   
nervously. "Damn right it wasn't! It was scarier than any battle I've ever been in! And that means something!" He said,   
catching his breath. Trunks looked at his watch. "Hmm, you know, if we get to the balcony of the main room, we can probably   
catch the performance."   
"What performance?" Vegeta asked. "Of Ruff Stuff. Come on, it'll be fun." Trunsk replied.   
"Rough Stuff? Weird name." Goku said, wiping off most of the foam. "It RUFF, spelled R-U-F-F." Trunks explained. "But that's   
not spelled right." Vegeta said. "Yeah, that's the whole point, makes it look cool with stuff. Come on, follow me!" Trunks   
was off, in the direction of the main. Vegeta looked at Goku. "Do you get the joke?" He asked. Goku shrugged. "Nope, but if   
we follow Trunks and actuallly watch them, maybe it'll be explained." With that, the two followed Trunks.   
  
They were up at the balcony, overseeing the main room, the dance floor and the stage.   
"Is that guy 'Ruff Stuff'? Goku asked, pointing to a man standing on stage. "No, that's the DJ, he plays records and he'll   
announce the performers." Trunks explained. Vegeta had been listening to the lyrics to the song that was playing. "It's   
raining men? I've heard about it's raining cats and dogs, but this is ridiculous!" He exclaimed, after careful listening.   
Trunks sighed. "It's figure of speech dad, it's metaphorical." He explained. The song ended, and the DJ announced that   
'Ruff Stuff' would be coming after the next song, which he announced as well. "Finally!" Trunks smiled. Vegeta frowned when   
he heard the song's title. "Marmalade? Why would anyone want to make a song about marmalade?" He wondered aloud. "Yeah,"   
Goku joined in. "Peanutbutter tastes WAY better, everyone knows that!"  
"You're right, and peanutbutter is much more poetic than marmalade, I mean, marmalade hardly rhymes with anything, where as   
peanutbutter rhymes with er..." Vegeta fell silent. "Utter?" Goku suggested. "Well, yes, but an utter has nothing to with   
peanutbutter, now does it?" Vegeta replied. "Erm, tree-cutter?" Goku suggested, after thinking. "That's just a different   
name for a lumberjack, isn't it? They don't have anything to do with peanutbutter. Unless he would eat it." Vegeta said.   
Trunks tried to shut off the conversation next to him, and focus on the music.   
  
The song ended, and the DJ walked a bit further on stage, making small talk with the girls in front of the stage, who were   
fans of 'Ruff Stuff'. Most of them were from around, but some had travelled several hours to get here and see 'Ruff Stuff'  
Trunks snickered at this. "What's so funny?" Goku asked. "You'll know once you actually see their musical 'heroes'." Trunks   
replied, smiling. "I thought you liked them? You said it would be fun to watch them perform." Vegeta said, a bit confused.   
"Like them? I don't like them. But I'll definitely have fun, by laughing at them!" He grinned evilly. "You see, 'Ruff Stuff'   
is a boy band, well, group, since band would involve instrument playing, and unless you count the voice as an instrument,   
they don't play instruments."   
"So, what do they do?" Goku asked. "They dance. In a pretty amusing way, actually. It's fun to see their loyal and   
dedicated fans go wild." Trunks explained. One of the 'loyal and dedicated fans' was invited on stage, to announce them,   
since she had seen them the most times. "Well, it's finally the moment you've all been waiting for!" The fan girl said,   
through the microphone. "Yeah right." Trunks snickered. "It's Jason, Joey and Rob of the FA-BU-LOUS boy band RUFF STUFF!!!"   
She exclaimed. "You can almost HEAR her do multiple exclamation marks." Goku said, covering his ears with the shouting from   
the fans. "The sure sign of an insane mind." Trunks said, grinning at his joke. "They sure look insane." Vegeta said,   
observing the screaming girls and the guys who were entering the stage. "No, you see, it's from a book..." Trunks began. "Oh   
never mind, you two hardly read any books." He said, seeing his dad and Goku look confused. "Let's just laugh at the guys   
on stage, okay?"  
  
The guys started to sing, well, lip-sync technically, after they had said how much they loved being here, which was of   
course a total and utter lie. The dancing also started. "By Kami's beard! I've never such horrid dancing in my life!"   
Vegeta exclaimed, not being able to take it anymore. "Ehm, Vegeta, Kami doesn't have a beard. I don't think Nameks can even   
grow hair, for that matter." Goku said. "Does that matter? It's figure of speech, and it's not important. Just like their   
silly dancing. Anyone could dance in a silly way and lip-sync. They're getting fluffy stuffed animals for it, did you see   
that?" Vegeta said, pointing to a girl who just gave one of the 'Ruff's a stuffed little dolphin. "Anyone could do that, I   
mean, WE can do it, and we can't dance to save our lives." Vegeta said. This is one of those moments in life where everyone   
knows what's next on the 'To say:' list. It's just a matter of time before someone says it. "So, why don't we then?" Goku   
suggested after some silence. "Dance like them. I bet we could knock them of stage easily, and I'm sure we can convince   
them to let us take over." He suggested. Vegeta gave this a little thought. Making a complete arse of himslef in front of a   
bunch of people wasn't very appealing, but knocking a bunch of annoying brats off a stage sounded like fun. "I'm in." He   
said. "Me too. Where do we start?" Trunks said.   
"By going downstairs of course! Hey, check that guy out, is he dancing or having an heart-attack?" Goku asked, looking at   
some guy on the dance floor. "I think it's the last, remember mum made me go to the first aid course? They teach you the   
symptoms. I wonder why he's having one." Trunks said, after careful examination. "He looks rather familiar. Oh yeah, he's   
the guy you gave that...drink. With the pills in it." Vegeta said, thinking aloud. 'Hmm, guess alcohol and pills don't mix'   
He thought. "What pills?" Trunks asked, half hearing it. "Pills? No, I said, erm, chill. I think the guy should chill,   
yeah, that's what I said. Now, let's go downstairs!"   



	3. Let's do something embarrassing and incr...

'Tis part three of this weird fic.   
  
  
They did indeed go downstairs, and overviewed the situation, which consisted off:  
3 annoying young guys, dancing on stage  
Lots of screaming young girls in front of it.   
More lots of people in the building who couldn't really care less.  
3 (half)Saiyans who are about to take over the stage.  
"So, how are we going to the stage over? Are there bodyguards?" Trunks asked, looking around. "Not that I can see, probably   
in their dressingroom or something." Goku said.   
"Right, how about this. We all go to one side of the stage, I'll take the left guy, Kakarot'll take the right guy, and   
Trunks, you go in through the front and attack the guy in the middle. Use your elbows, step on some toes. Now, when we're   
all in position, we attack!" Vegeta laid out his plan. Goku nodded. "Sounds good to me. Telepathic contact, 'kay?"   
"Got it. Good luck." Trunks walked away, as sneaky as he could, muttering "Hut! Hut!" under his breath. Vegeta looked as he   
blended with the crowd. "Why is he talking about sheds? Huts are the same thing, right?" He asked. "Yeah, must be an   
Earthling thing." Goku answered. "You were raised here as an Earthling, you should know what it means." Vegeta said.   
"So? I'm not omnipotent you know. Let's go to our places."   
  
Ruff Stuff was going into their third song, a ballad, where they got a girl on stage and sang to her. She was obviously   
embarrassed, but couldn't stop grinning either. Another girl, probably a friend, was taking pictures. Trunks got some   
strange looks when he pushed himself forward through the crowd. 'I should've taken the left or right. Would've been so much   
easier. Well, almost there!' He thought, shoving some people out of his way. 'Trunks, are you in position for operation:   
Push those annoying brats off stage?' His father voice came to him. He mentally replied with a 'Yes.' A couple of minutes   
later his father's voice came back. 'Right. Kakarot and I are in position as well. He'll go in first, then me, and after   
three seconds, you take the stage. Got that?' Trunks replied with a mental 'Yes,' and Goku jumped on stage, and punched the   
guy on the right in his stomach, sending him flying in the dressing room. His father had thrown the left guy in there as   
well, and it was now his turn to take out the guy, who was still 'singing' to the confused girl on stage. 'Well, here goes!'   
He thought, and jumped on stage. He tapped the last member on his shoulder, smiled when he turned around, and send his fist   
to connect with the guy's chin. He landed in a nice heap against the door. The girl, frightened by this display of   
aggression, rushed off stage and into the crowd, who were looking rather confused.   
  
Whoever was responsible for the music, didn't pay attention or thought it was part of the show, since the music was still   
playing. Trunks decided to give this 'boy band' thing a try, and lip-synched along with the lyrics. He knew most of them,   
since Bra had some singles and played them frequently. He also did some of the dance routines he had seen earlier. He looked   
at his father and Goku, who were giving it their personal touch. Goku was grinning and dancing a bit weird, while his   
father, who had discovered that the microphones were working, had taken on rapping. He had know idea what his dad was going   
on about, since it was probably the Saiyan language, but by the sound of it, it wasn't anything nice. 'Wow, I never knew dad   
was a natural at this!' He thought. 'Look at them, they're not afraid to make an arse out of themselves, so what have I got   
to lose?'   
'You mean beside your dignity?' His concience replied. 'You'll be the laughing stock of your friends, and no girl will ever   
go out with you. Ever. Again.' It continued. 'So, what's so different with the old situation then?' He thought, and decided   
to do some break-dancing. He had practiced it a little, and could probably use his flying-ability if he was about to fall.   
He noticed Goku had changed his dancing-style as well. He seemed to be impersonating those Irish folk dancers. He wasn't   
half bad either. The fan-girls, who were dissapointed at the demise of there heroes, walked away, while a new crowd came   
closer. They were laughing a bit, and some were dancing on the strange mix of boy-band music, and Vegeta's free-style   
rapping.   
  
Bulma was just re-checking the anti-dote, when an angry ChiChi stormed in, holding some papers. "Have you read this! It's   
outrageous!" She fumed. Bulma, who almost fell of her stool from shock, regained her composture. "What is?" She asked.   
"This!" ChiChi handed her a paper. It was printed off some webpage, she noticed. "What's this?" She asked. "Well, I was   
worried when you said Goku, Trunks and Vegeta went to that party, so I asked Gohan about it. After he stopped laughing and I   
convinced him not to go there and tape the whole thing, although that would've been excellent black-mailing material, he   
told me about the website where I could find all sorts of news. They also had some webcams, but Gohan said our video-card   
wasn't working properly, so that feature was no option. The 'update' section however, was." ChiChi explained. Bulma made a   
mental note to check on the Son's video-card, while reading the updates. Most of them were normal, and she didn't   
understand while ChiChi was raging, when she got to a paragraph titled: 'Ruff Stuff not ruff enough.' It was about one of   
the main performers, a boy band containing three members, who had been brutally punched off stage by three teenagers, with   
descriptions. Bulma got the urge to run to her computer and check those webcams ChiChi mentioned, when she read them. "Oh   
no! Are they mad? I TOLD Trunks to keep an eye on them!" She groaned. "Exactly. Now, I want to know what they're up to, so   
if you don't mind..." ChiChi hinted. "Not at all!" Bulma replied, starting her computer.   
  
After a couple of minutes they had the site running. There wasn't a new update, there would be one in 10 minutes, and they   
went to the 'webcam' section. The quality of the camera's weren't the best, but good enough to make out the three teenagers   
on stage. Bulma turned the speakers on, and the same music that filled the hall, filled the lab. The two women could easily   
make out Vegeta's rapping, much to Bulma's surprise. "He's always the first to complain when Trunks plays rap-music! How   
strange!" She said. "Never mind that, what's he saying anyway? It doesn't sound like any language I know." ChiChi wondered.   
Bulma didn't know either, and concluded it must be Saiyan language. When she informed ChiChi of this, she was surprised   
Bulma didn't understand it. "I could make an universal translator. Again." She offered, remembering Ginyu. ChiChi took the   
offer, and Bulma quickly made the device, and installed it. The device created subtitling on the bottom of the screen.   
ChiChi fainted when she read them, and Bulma gasped in shock. Vegeta was using every foul word the Saiyan language   
contained, and insulted the audience worse than any human rapstar ever would dare to. Yet the crowd loved it. 'No wonder.   
They don't know what he's calling them.' She thought, while helping ChiChi, and turned off the translator. The camera   
zoomed in closer on Trunks attempts of break-dancing, getting better by the minute. Bulma was getting proud of her son,   
when she remembered her threats and warnings. "I swear, when they get back, I WILL kill them." She muttered. ChiChi was   
laughing when she noticed her husband's folk-dancing. "ChiChi! It's not funny. They may have hurt those boys!" She yelled.   
ChiChi calmed down, and looked grim. "You're right. We must wait for them, together." A thought occurred to her. "Hey,   
can you make that anti-dote so that they'll become weaker? Only for a few days, so I can beat the crap ouf of Goku?" She   
said, thinking of ways to punish her husband. Bulma liked this plan, especially since she could hurt Vegeta where it hurt   
most, his pride. She tried to imagine his reaction when he'd fnd he was weaker than her. She smiled evilly. "I'll get right   
to it."  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were hiding behind some bushes, waiting for Goku to shake off the last of the remaining girls. "If I had   
known those girls'd be following us outside, I'd never would've thought of getting on that damn stage!" Vegeta cursed.   
Trunks just smiled dreamily. A couple of girls had given him their phone-numbers, and had begged him to call them. A couple   
of guys had as well, but he had thrown those numbers away as soon as he found a garbage can.   
"Hiya! I left them behind with Instant Transmission, so they'll have no clue where we are!"  
Goku announced happily, appearing right behind them. "Good. Let's go home and put an end to this." Vegeta said, taking off.   
The others followed. "You know dad, what were you rapping about? Was it Saiyan language?" Trunks asked. Vegeta smiled. "Yes,   
it was. And let's just say that most of those human rappers would wish to be able to say things to their audience I just   
did." He replied. Trunks thought about this, and concluded his dad must've insulted the crowd in ways beyond his   
imagination.   
  
They reached home, and found a calm Bulma and ChiChi. "Hello boys, had fun?" Bulma asked. Goku looked warily   
at ChiChi, looking for signs of anger. "Oh, don't be scared Goku, Bulma explained what happened in the gravity room, and   
that's none of your fault." ChiChi said, noticing her husband scared expression. Bulma gave a vial to each Saiyan. She had   
put ChiChi's idea in it, and couldn't wait for the result. At first, she felt dissapointed for not being able to give Trunks   
the same treatment, but she thought that when the effects wore off, Vegeta would take out his frustration at his son, and   
there was always 40 years of being grounded. "Now, it's very important that you two get a good night's sleep, so your body   
can recover." Bulma said.  
  
After drinking the cure, Goku flew off with ChiChi, ignorant off his punishment. Vegeta went straight to bed. Bulma held   
Trunks back. "I know what happened. I know what you three did to those three boys, and trust me, you will be punished. Your   
father's punishment contains of being weaker than me for the next few days. Your punishment will contain of decades of   
being grounded." Bulma said quietly. Trunks smiled, at the thought of his father being weak.   
"I wouldn't be so happy. You know how frustrated he gets when he's unable to fight. And guess who he will take it out on   
when he recovered?" Bulma smiled at Trunks, who was getting a bit pale. "I think you'll find your second part of punishment   
quite painful, seeing as Saiyans grow stronger every time they get beaten and recover. And trust me, when Vegeta has   
recovered, he WILL be stronger." She climbed the stairs, leaving a very frightened Trunks to ponder the recent events.   
  
In the next few days, several things happened. ChiChi beat the crap out of Goku, and forgave him. Eventually. Vegeta also   
got a beating, but when it was time for him to take revenge, Bulma reminded him it wouldn't be a fair fight, and he took   
his anger out on poor Trunks, who was also grounded. This didn't stop him from sneaking out of every now and then to go out   
with a girl. So, happy end for all, hey? Well, relatively happy.   
  
THE END.   
  
A/N: Now, that wasn't so bad, now was it? Leave your review by the door on your way out!   
And I know the songs the characters comment on are a bit old, but fanfiction was acting freaky and I had a bit of a writers   
block.   



End file.
